Le bal d'halloween
by Akane Honey
Summary: Cette année on fête Halloween avec une grande fête ! Tous le monde est là et les histoires se forment. Même les Serpentards font la fête. Un pari. Une dance. Une nuit. ღ
1. Chapter 1

**Le bal d'Halloween**

- Aller Harry, dépêche toi !

C'était un rouquin qui appelait ainsi son meilleur ami.

- Grouille on va arriver les derniers !

- C'est bon , c'est bon j'arrive. Répondit un brun plutôt sexy .

- Whaaa ! Ils sont super vos costumes !

- Merci ! Répondirent nos deux amis en un chœur parfait. Ils avaient tout deux revêtue des cosplays de Fruits Basket, Ron en Kyo et harry en Shigure.

- Le tien aussi est sympa. J'adore Fullmétal Alchemiste, Envy c'est un super choix !Tu es le seul ? Continua Ron.

- Non . Parvati et Ginny se sont d éguisées en Sloth et Lust.

- Salut !

- Ha 'Mione !

La dite « mione » entra dans la salle commune où se trouvait déjà ses compagnons.

- Sympa ton déguisement. C'est quoi ? l'interrogea Ron

- Tokyo Mew Mew ! Ichigo !

- Ça te va bien.

- Merci harry.

- Bon tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda un certain Neville.

- Ouaiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!

Ils prirent donc le chemin de la grande salle. Quand ils entrèrent la musique leur prit les oreilles. Ils se dispersèrent à l'encontre de leur amis. Harry Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent Ginny. La fête battait son plein et tout le monde s'amusait. Les boissons coulaient à flot, alcool, bières au beurre, boissons gazeuses, jus de citrouille et plein d'autres.

La pièce était merveilleusement bien décorée. La plafond montrait des scènes de films d'horreurs Moldus en pagaille , des bougies flottaient ça et là, rouge , jaune , orange et noir étaient les couleur dominantes. Les quatre grandes tables avaient été réunies au centre de la salle, regorgeant des mets au allures délicieuses. Des sucreries à gogo, bonbons , caramel , chocolats, des gâteaux aux goûts les plus inimaginables. Tous les élève de Poudlard étaient réunis ici, discutant, dansant, mangeant et buvant, certains même jouaient.

- Hé Potter ! T'es déguisé en quoi là ?

- Tient une fouine…

- La ferme Weasel .

- Malfoy ! Si tu viens pour nous gâcher la soirée tu peut repartir tout de suite

- …

Et il parti.

« Comment ose-t-il ? A moi un Malfoy ! Il va me le payer. Mais pour l'instant.. Où est passé Blaise ? » Il rejoignit son ami avec lequel il se plongea dans une discution animé.

- Ras-le-bol de cette sale fouine ! Pas vrai harry ? Il vas même nous trouver un moyen de nous gâcher cette soirée. Harry ? harry ? haaaa-ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ????????????????????

- Hein ? ah oui cette sale fouine va tous gâcher…

- Et ça ne te gène pas plus que ça ?

Mais il ne servait à rien de lui parler, il était repartit dans ses rêveries. Ron souffla. Depuis quelques temps son ami se faisait plus discret sur ses sentiments , il avait quitté Ginny, et quand Ron lui en avait la raison, il lui avait avoué être gay, mais sans lui préciser vers qui ses sentiment se tournaient. Le rouquin n'avait pas insisté.

Harry était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées , assis à une des table avec ses amis, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta à ce contact et se retourna. Et là il re-sursauta : à côté de lui se tenait Draco Malfoy ! Ce dernier se pencha sur sa cible « Salopard de Zabini, après mon gage je te tue… obliger de faire `ça' à cause d'un stupide pari… connard » et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Une danse pot… harry ?

Et là nouveau sursaut de harry ! _Quoi ? avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Dray lui proposait de danser… un piège ?hmm..On s'en fou c'est le moment ! _Il marqua un temps puis répondit :

-… j'accepte.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde (imaginez tout Poudlard la bouche ouverte, béat XD), Draco lui pris la main et l'amena sur la piste, son cavalier suivant docilement. Le brun avait les idées un peu embrouillées, mais bon sang que ce passait-il ?La personne qu'il aimait secrètement, follement, son meilleur ennemi, le faisait voler sur la piste dans une valse enivrante … et tout Poudlard en été témoin ! Mais les autres n'existaient plus. Ils étaient invisibles, Il n'y avaient qu'eux deux lui et croyait rêver mais c'était bien réel. Il se sentait contre lui, il se serra un peu plus, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son cavalier. Comment avait-il put vivre sans cela ? Mais la musique ralentie et la danse s'arrêta, brisant toute la magie. Ils retrouvèrent chacun leurs amis et la fête repris son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé, on entendait quand même quelques discutions à ce propos par-ci par-là.

- Voila Blaise ça te vas ? lâcha Malfoy, l'air en colère.

- C'était génial Dray ! Vous étiez adorable tous les deux !

- Mouaif.. Tout ça à cause de ton stupide pari.

- Bah ouai mais j'avais gagné donc t'as eu un gage c'est comme ça !

- J'aurais dû me méfier…

- Hé oui tant pis pour toi ! Bah aller c'était pas si terrible, si ?

- Non

- Ah bah tu vois ! A quel point ?

- Agréable…

-… T'AS AIMEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!

- Mais non !! se défendit un draco rougissant.

- T'AS AIMEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!

- Bon oui j'ai bien aimé. et alors ?

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux.

- rrah j'en ai marre ! Tu me fais toujours dire des choses que j'ai pas envi de dire , t'es saoulant !

- ALORS SOULONS-NOUS !! Cria Blaise en brandissant un verre.

- Ouaiiiii !!! Répondirent les quatre autres à son appel.

__________________________________________________________________________________

- Nan mais pourquoi t'as accepté ? Malfoy ! Danser ! je peut pas y croire…

- Ronald la ferme !

- Mais 'mione..

- Harry, le coupa le jeune fille en l'ignorant royalement, vous étiez adorable tout les deux tu sais ? Et..

- Quoi ?

- Nan rien oubli

- Hermiiiooone !!Fit l'intéressé avec un air faussement menaçant.

- J'y crois pas ! Malfoy ! Harry ! C'est pas possible ! Et depuis il est galant celui-là d'abord ? …

- Bon d'accord. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura : Je sais que tu est gay et aussi que tu en pince pour Malfoy.

- Je… je…Comment tu… Pourquoi tu … c'est pas…

- T'inquiète. Je ne le répéterais pas tu peux avoir confiance. lui assura la jeune fille avec un sourire rassurant et chaleureux.

- Je sais. Mais quand même. Comment tu as su ?

- Ça saute aux yeux. Ta manière de réagir quand il est là a changer, c'est moins violent, et cette danse aussi…

- … Bon d'accord tu as raison. Je te fais confiance.

- =D (enjoy)

- Et en plus il danse bien cet enculé ! Je vais le détruire. Il a mis la honte à harry. Je vais l'incendier…

- RONALD WEASLEY ! T'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE T'ÉNERVER TOUT SEUL ??? TU ES LA SEULE PERSONNE QUE CETTE DANSE AI DÉRANGÉ ALORS ARRÊTE D'EN FAIRE TOUT UN DRAME !!

- Eu… D'accord…

- Hé bé 'mione ! C'était limite violent. Plaisanta harry, tu fais peur des fois.

- Bon, hé ben eu … BUVONS !!! S'écria Seamus, proposition qui déclencha une acclamation sonore et joyeuse de toute la bande d'amis, et oui même Neville !

La soirée, la nuit et le début de matinée se déroula dans l'alcool (sauf Harry qui n'aime pas ça) et le rire. Vers 5h du mat' il disparu, mais personne ne s'en inquiéta, trop soul pour y faire attention.

- Où est Dray ? interrogea Pansy.

- Pati y'a 5minutes !

- Merci. Et elle reparti danser avec un gars grand et blond.

Harry était en vadrouille dans le parc, toujours absorbé par ses pensées, il ne réagi pas lorsqu'un bruit de trébuchement se fît entendre derrière lui mais fût surprit lorsque quelqu'un s'appuya sur lui, un bras autour de ses épaules, le faisant à moitié tomber. Il soutint ce corps en se retournant pour voir son « agresseur », et fût pris au dépourvu de découvrir un Draco bourré.

- 'lu ari !

- Salut Draco.

- Kess tù fé ?

- Je prend l'air et je te t'empêche de tomber. Répondit le brun avec un sourire ..chaleureux ? Et toi ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'teu cherché .

- Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?

- On marche .

- T'es complètement soul. Soupira-t-il .

- Ouaip ! répondit le blondinet en souriant bêtement.

- Pff… bon allez, on marche. Acquiesça harry, amusé.

Ils prirent la direction du lac, se baladèrent autour, heureusement draco était plus petit et un peu plus leger que harry, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche, puis , fatigués, ils se laissèrent tomber allongé sous un arbre, les pied dans l'eau.

- Dit harry ?

- Hmm moui ?quoi ?

- C'est vrai que tu es gay ?

- … ouai. répondit celui-ci après un silence.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres si sexy de ce blond si sexy, mais pas mesquin, plutôt calme, serein , voir même.. heureux.

- Moi aussi.

Harry fût tellement surpris qu'il resta la bouche ouverte une minute durant sans voix. Draco se plaçant alors à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, les mains de chaque côté de son visage, noya son regard d'argent dans celui d'émeraude. Il se rapprochait dangereusement du visage de harry en qui une alarme se déclencha lui rendant une partie de ses esprits.

- Dra- Draco ?

- Oui ? Ce n'était qu'un murmure.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que.. tu fais ?

- Laisse moi juste… t'embrasser...

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du beau brun, passa une main derrière sa tête, caressa les lèvres de son compagnon avec sa langue, celui-ci les entrouvrit laissant la langue de l'autre s'engouffrer dans sa bouche et leur baiser devint plus langoureux , plus passionné. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis ils brisèrent le baiser. La main droite de Draco vint se poser sur la joue de harry, qu'elle caressa de son pouce, pendant que la gauche passait sous son T-shirt et parcourait son torse imberbe. Celles du brun aux yeux émeraudes se perdirent dans le dos de son amant et lui enlevèrent son haut qui valsa plus loin, le sien en fît de même. Ils se ré-embrassèrent, plus violemment cette fois, s'attaquant aux pantalons. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en caleçons, les pantalons ayant rejoins les haut, le blond déposa un baisé dans le cou de harry, puis tout le long de son torse, il descendit ainsi jusqu'au nombril qu'il lécha , suça, décrochant un gémissement au brun. Il lui enleva alors son caleçon, découvrant ainsi le membre durci de désir, il les pris en bouche entièrement , et commença à le caresser de sa langue, décidant du rythme, il accéléra, titilla la tête violacé de la verge tendue.

-Hmm…oui..je... Draco !!

Il le repris entier, Harry se rependit dans la bouche, il avala tout , l'embrassa. Il enleva ensuite le seul tissu qui les séparaient encore et enlaça harry l'embrassant dans le cou et sur les lèvres,sur ses épaules, il pénétra un doigt en lui, puis deux , puis trois, une fois harry habitué à cette présence, il les bougea lentement puis plus rapidement. Ils les enleva bientôt, les remplaçant par son sexe durci, il ressenti un tel plaisir de sentir son compagnon se refermer autour de lui qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il entama alors des vas et viens en lui, une main imposant le même rythme au sexe de nouveau gonflé du brun, qui l'accompagnait en ondulant sous lui. Il accéléra ses coup de reins. Chacun des deux jeunes hommes criait le nom de l'autre. Enfin ils vinrent, ensemble, leurs corps se reposants. Ils souriaient, puis s'étreignirent longuement.

- Harry ?

- Hmm ?!

- Je t'aime.

- … moi aussi Draco je t' t'aime depuis longtemps...

Ils s'endormirent là, emmitouflés dans la robe du cosplay de harry, nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

_Le mois de Decembre arriva bien vite et les vacances de noël avec. Sirius et Remus avaient invités leur filleul à les passer chez eux , qui bien sur s'était empressé d'accepter._

- Alors tu veux venir ?

- Bien sur !

- Bien. On viendra te chercher à la gare, precisa Sirius.

- Eu… dite-moi, je peu amener mon copain ?

- Bien entendu.

- Merci Sirius ! a la semaine prochaine !

- Au revoir harry .

_Il disparu du feu et :_

- PINOUUUUUU !!! *

- Hmm ? (o_u ?)

- T'es où ?

- Là. _Draco était vautré dans un des fauteuils vert de la salle comune des Serpentard. Harry l'y rejoigni et s'assi sur ses genoux._

- Mes parrains m'invite à passer les vacances de Noël chez aux et tu peux venir. Ca te tente ?

- Tes parains ?_ interogea le beau blond._

- Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

- Ils sont ensemble ?? _s'exclama Draco se redressant l'air totalement ahuri._

- Bah, oui . _Lui répondit l'autre sur le ton de l'évidence._

- … ah. Et bah pourquoi pas. Le probleme ça va être mon père.

- Lucius ? il ne sais pas qu'on est ensemble ?

- Eh bien a vrai dire...Non

- T'as pas eu le courage de le lui dire pas vrai ? _Interrogea le brun, avec un regard tendre._

- Non. _Lui par contre avait un air complètement dépité._

- Tu n'as qu'à l'embobiner ou le lui apprendre par lettre. Bien sur tu ne lui precisera pas où l'on va, je n'ai pas trop envi de le voir débarquer là-bas.

- Moi non plus. Je vais lui envoyer une lettre. On part quand ?

- La semaine prochaine.

- Parfait. Et tes parrains, ils sont au courant ?

- Non plus.

- Et tu me fais la morale ?

- Peut etre, mais moi ils vont le savoir d'ici une semaine puisque je t'emène.

- Pas faut.

- Bon j'y vais Amour.

_Ils échangèrent un baiser chaste sur les lèvres et harry quitta la pièce. Il retourna dans la salle commune des Griffondor, toujours aussi rouge, où il retrouva Ron sur les genoux de Blaise et Ginny dans les bras de Hermione (quel bordel ! ). Ces deux couple s'étaient formés quelques jours après que Les deux prince de l'école aient rendu leur relation publique. _

_La semaine passa vite, puis le jour des vacances arriva, Blaise , Ron, Hermione et Ginny les passeraient au Terrier et Harry et Dray au 12, square Grimmaurd._

* * *

_Lorqsu'ils arrivèrent à la gare au quai 9 3/4 Sirius les attendait._

- Salut harry !

- Sirius !! _s'ecria celui-ci en lui bondissant dans les bras._

- Où est ton petit ami ?

- Là. _lui répondi son filleuil en designant Draco._

- Je ne voit pas.. à moins que… Non, harry, ne me dit pas que... c'est Malfoy ??? _S'écria Patmol, éffaré, pointant du doigt le Malfoy en question, qui s'approcha de harry et lui entoura les épaules progressivement, avec un sourire narquois destiné à Sirius._

- Bien sur que c'est moi.

- Eh bé… hé bien, on peut dire je ne m'y attendais pas. Quand Rémi va l' apprendre…

- Sirius,_ le coupa le brun d'un ton mi-las,_ Remus ne réagit pas aussi violement que toi. Et si ça se trouve il s'en doute déjà.

- Pourquoi il s'en douterait ?

- Je sais pas mais il a toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde sur ce genre de sujet. Il devine facilement . D'ailleur ce n'est pas toujours agréable, même si LUI il ne fait pas de remarques qui pourraient gêner. _Harry avait pronocé la derniere phrase avec un semblant de reproche pour son parrain dans la voix._

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle, _s'exlama Sirius, faussement outré._

- … vous avez fini ?

- Oh mais le sieur Malfoy s'impatiente.

- Couché Patte molle .

- Du calme tout les deux. Sirius c'est Draco pas « Malfoy » et Dray si tu pouvait ne pas chercher les embrouilles .

- Dray ?

- Rien a dire tu appelle bien Remus "Remi".

- Mouaif

- "Ouaf" ! c'est bien a ça qu'on te reconnait !

- grrrrrr...

- Oh il ronrone !

- *****Pinou, tu arette maintenant, _lui ordona son petit ami, poursuivant d'un bisou sur le nez._

- Vous avez toutes vos affaires les garçon ?

- Oui .

- Alors on y va.

_Et ils transplanèrent tout trois._

**De belles vacances en perspective vous ne trouvez pas ?**

* * *

*****Cf « la ceinture de chasteté » une fic HPDM de the Children of the Death Mark

* * *

C'est pouri T-T


End file.
